We Have Much Differences, But I Like You
by Akizuki Airy
Summary: "Tapi, kita ini saudara…" "Kita hanya saudara tiri, dan… meskipun kita memiliki banyak perbedaan, aku tetap menyukaimu."


**We Have Much Differences, But I Like You**

By ©

**Akizuki Airy**

Disclaimer ©

**Jin/Shinzen no Teki-P**

Genre:

**Romance, Drama, Slice of Life, A Bit of Humor, Family (a bit), etc.**

Chara:

**Shuuya Kano, Tsubomi Kido, and the member of Mekakushi-Dan**

Rate:

**T+**

Summary:

"Tapi, kita ini saudara…"

"Kita hanya saudara tiri, dan… meskipun kita memiliki banyak perbedaan, aku tetap menyukaimu."

.

.

**Akizuki Airy Present**

**We Have Much Differences, but I Like You **© **2014**

.

.

.

"Hoaaahmmm…. _ohayyo_, eh?"

Kano menguap panjang dan menyimpan perasaan bingung saat melihat tidak ada seorang pun yang ada di ruang keluarga.

"Hee? Sepi sekali, padahal sudah jam segini. Harusnya, mereka sudah bangun…."

_Apakah mereka sengaja meninggalkanku? Ah, mereka jahat sekali._ pikir Kano sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Kano berjalan santai ke ruang makan, membuka lemari es dan mengambil sekotak jus jeruk dingin. Dituangnya jus jeruk tersebut di gelas lalu dia meminumnya perlahan.

"_Ohayyo_…"

Kano hampir menyemburkan jus jeruk di dalam mulutnya akibat suara yang mendadak muncul tersebut. Untung saja, hal itu tidak terjadi. Kano menelan jus-nya cepat-cepat dan menengok ke belakang lewat bahunya.

"_Ohayyo mo_, Kido-chan."

Kano berbalik sambil tersenyum dengan santai. Kido menatap Kano sejenak dengan wajah ambigu yang dimilikinya. Wajah yang menyimpan sejuta rahasia namun terlihat menarik. Rambutnya diikat _ponytail _seperti biasa, menyisakan sedikit rambut terurai mencapai bahunya. Jaket berwarna ungu yang dia pakai dan _jeans _dengan panjang berbeda antara kiri dan kanan sudah menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Dimana yang lain?" tanya Kido dengan suara datar, menuangkan jus jeruk di gelas.

Kano membuang muka sambil menjawab, "Aku juga tidak tahu."

Kido hanya terdiam dan meminum jus jeruknya dengan tenang. Menaruh kembali gelas yang sudah kosong di meja sambil bergumam, "_Ara_… begitu rupanya."

"Aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat sarapan saja?"

Kano tersenyum lebar sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di hadapan Kido, membuat Kido terkejut karena Kano mendadak tersenyum seperti itu. Pipi Kido sedikit memerah akibat perilaku Kano, membuat Kano terkikik pelan.

"Wajahmu lucu kalau memerah begitu, Kido_-cha_…"

*BUAKK!*

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di perut Kano.

Yah, tidak perlu ditebak lagi kalau Kido itu terlalu _tsundere_.

o0o

"Kroket buatanmu enak sekali, Kido_-chan_!"

Kano memakan sarapan buatan Kido dengan bersemangat, sedangkan Kido menatap sarapannya dengan wajah tidak berselera. Suara Kano benar-benar mengganggu nafsu makannya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak memasak, rasanya seperti nostalgia." ujar Kido sambil meminum air putih dengan perlahan.

Kano dengan semangatnya memekan tiga mangkuk penuh nasi dengan kroket buatan Kido diatasnya. Kido benar-benar heran dengan nafsu makan Kano yang super tersebut, lama-lama Kano mirip dengan Konoha saja.

"Nanti siang, aku ingin makan kroket buatan Kido lagi." ujar Kano sambil tersenyum kecil.

*Deg!*

Jantung Kido berdebar dengan keras saat melihat senyuman Kano. Dia menaruh tangan kanannya yang mengepal dengan kuat di depan dadanya. Rasanya seperti sakit jantung dan demam sekaligus. Pipinya terasa sangat panas dan dadanya terasa dipukul berkali-kali. Bibirnya mengatup dengan rapat.

"Kido_-chan_, sepertinya aku…"

Kano menatap Kido dengan wajah serius, membuat pipi Kido semakin memerah.

"Aku, aku…. menyukaimu, Kido_-chan_…," ujar Kano serius.

Kido menunduk dengan pipi semerah kepiting rebus, "Tapi, kita ini saudara…"

"Kita hanya saudara tiri, dan… meskipun kita memiliki banyak perbedaan, aku tetap menyukaimu." seru Kano dengan wajah lebih serius daripada sebelumnya, pipinya ikut memerah meskipun samar.

Kido semakin menunduk, tapi dia mengangkat wajahnya dengan tegak di hadapan Kano.

"…aku…" Kido menampakkan pipinya yang memerah hebat, "… juga,"

Kano menghela nafas panjang sambil memeluk Kido, "_Yokatta ne_…"

"Kano…." pipi Kido lebih memerah dibanding sebelumnya, "…kau…"

*BUAKK!*

Yah, Kido memang tidak bisa menghentikan sifat _tsundere_-nya, kan?

o0o

~**END**~


End file.
